Family Trees
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: A small oneshot based on an episode of Boy Meets World. HBP spoiler


**This is just a little plot that I thought of while watching an episode of Boy Meets World. This story is based off the Episode "Family Trees". Because Harry's parentage is different from Shawn's, some parts are not exactly the same as the show. Also, for this story's purpose Dumbledore is randomly alive.**

**Family Trees**

It was yet another Halloween for the world. In the muggle world, children were dressing up in costumes of old woman with green faces and pointy hats. In the wizarding world, Hogwarts students feasted and Nearly Headless Nick held his Death Day Party. No matter which world you belonged to it was a day of festivities. However, for one young man it was a night of remembering that fateful night twenty years before and of wondering what could have been, had that night never happened.

Twenty-one year old Harry Potter lay on his couch in his London Flat silently staring at the ceiling. Just as he was deciding to paint the ceiling, he heard the fireplace make noise indicating someone was fire calling him.

"Harry, mate. Are you home?" Came the voice of his best friend.

"Hey Ron."

"Can't talk long but, I just wanted to make sure you remembered our family Halloween party tonight. Oh and it's a costume party."

"I'm not wearing a bloody costume, Ron." Harry said sternly.

"Ginny said you have to." Harry sighed.

"Fine."

"Well, I've got to go help decorate, or Hermione will have a fit. See you at seven." Ron said quickly.

"Bye."

Ginny looked up as the clock struck seven. The doorbell rang and she jumped up as fast as she could in her Scarlett O'Hara hoop, hoping that it was her boyfriend, Harry. When the door opened it revealed Neville Longbottom dressed as a pumpkin.

"Oh, hey Neville." Ginny smiled, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Hello Ginny." Neville greeted as he walked into the house.

One by one the guest came until there was around thirty people there; yet, still Harry was no where to be seen.

"Ron said he fire called him earlier today to remind him." Ginny told Lupin, who was dressed as Professor Snape.

"I'm sure he'll be here." The werewolf reassured her.

Just as he said that the front door swung open madly causing the room to become instantly silent. Most thought Hagrid had arrived, but a quick glance to the corner told them he was already there. After the initial shock of the loud entrance wore off, everyone was given another surprise by the man standing in the doorway.

"Harry, you're here." Ginny was the first to come out of her shocked state.

"You're not wearing a costume. I thought I mentioned it was a costume party." Ron dressed as Dumbledore, crossed over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder, which he sharply brushed aside. He made his way to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she leaned into him, she quickly leaned back.

"Whoa, Harry. Have you been drinking?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I might have had a few firewhiskeys, earlier." He slurred.

"Harry." Ginny spoke carefully. "Is this about it being October 31st?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course not." Harry shook his head a little more than necessary.

"Mate, why aren't you wearing a costume?" Ron spoke a little hurt.

"I am. I'm dressed as the 'Boy-who-lived'." Harry laughed. Ginny closed her eyes for a second, as though she had a headache.

"Harry." She warned.

"What?" He gave her a questioning look. "That's what all the little boys dress up as. The famous hero, the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' So I figured that's what I'd go as. That's the point of a costume party, isn't it? To go as something you usually aren't, well I'm not the 'Boy-who-lived.' I didn't lose my whole family as if it was nothing and use it to help me save the world. I didn't brush aside the fact that my parents and godfather are dead, and I certainly wasn't happy that I could play the hero. I'm The-boy-whose-alone!" This speech left the entire room horrified.

"Harry, that's not true! We're here." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"But you're not my parents." Harry shook his head again.

"Do you want us to be?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused, and it wasn't because of the firewhiskey.

"We've always treated you like family. Do you want us to make it official?"

"What? Like adopt me?" Harry asked increduosly.

"Sure."

"We'd love you to really be our son." Mrs. Weasley added. "I'm a really good mom. I have references."

"Yeah. She is." Ron spoke up.

"The best we've ever had." Fred smiled and received a few appreciative chuckles from some.

"No. You could never be my parents!" Harry almost whispered, yet everyone in the room heard what he said loud and clear. With that he stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

He wasn't sure exactly where he wanted to go, but found himself walking down the street of Diagon Alley. How he hadn't splinched himself when he apparated, he had no clue. Once he realized that he was aimlessly wandering the street, he paused to try to collect his thoughts. Without warning he felt pressure on his shoulder. Turning around. He came face to face with Dumbledore. However, Harry knew better.

"Hey, Ron."

"Harry." Dumbledore gave a slight smile. Harry noticed the unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh. It's really you, isn't it Professor?" The Professor nodded. "Well, what could I expect? A man spends the last ten years of his life hanging out with his best friend, but then he gets himself a wife and it all suddenly changes. Any other time before and Ron would be right here, talking away." Harry bowed his head.

"Happy Halloween, Harry." Dumbledore said with the same infuriating twinkle in his eyes, then he walked down the street. In the space where Dumbledore had previously stood, was... Dumbledore?

"I'm here." Ron grinned.

"I knew you would be."

"Come on mate, let's go get some pumpkin pie."

"No."

"Why not?" Ron frowned.

"I want to go somewhere else."

"Where?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"The cemetery."

"The cemetery?" Ron looked sick. "I think pie would be better. I don't like cemeteries. There's dead people there." Instead of listening though, Harry apparated with a small pop.

The cemetery at Godric's Hallow was silent, as cemeteries should be. Slowly, Harry approached two particular stones, standing side by side, slightly worn after twenty years. He sank to the ground at the foot of the two graves.

"Mum. Dad. How are you two doing in heaven? Do you like it there?" Harry rambled, not really knowing what to say.

"Harry." He looked up and saw his mother standing next to him, sadly smiling down at him. "Stop the small talk."

"Yeah. Your not very good at it." Came another voice to his left. Turning, Harry discovered it was his father's voice.

"Now let's talk about the real reason you came here today." Lily smiled.

"Fine. Do you know what today is?" Harry asked his parents.

"Yes, we might be dead, but we don't live in a cave." James pointed out.

"Well, every year on this date, I can't help but reflect on all that I lost. Then it just becomes unbearable." He said slowly.

"Well, why don't you reflect on all that you do have?" Lily suggested.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?" James seemed confused.

"Because I don't have all that much. Sure everyone loves Harry Potter, the boy who saved the wizarding world, but not the real Harry." He sighed.

"Well name those who love the real Harry." Lily tried.

"There's Ginny." Harry smiled slightly despite himself.

"She seems like a real nice girl."

"Yeah, I love her."

"Who else, Harry?"

"I guess all the Weasleys then, and Hermione. Well, she is a Weasley now. Then there's Lupin and Tonks. Hagrid and Dumbledore." Harry started ticking them off on his fingers.

"There's lots of little ones too. The Longbottom's son, and your other friends." James added.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I don't have parents!" Harry muttered.

"We'll always be with you Harry." Lily reasoned.

"The Weasley's offered to adopt me." Harry informed them.

"Whoa. See, you could have parents." James smiled even though he was sad that he couldn't be there for his son.

"It wouldn't be the same though." For some reason Harry was making up reasons not to be happy.

"You do whatever you feel is best for you, Harry. I'm sire the Weasley's will be there for you no matter what you decide." Harry nodded at his mother's words.

"We have to go, Harry. We Love you." James said.

"Always remember that." Lily added.

"I love you too, Mum, Dad." Harry smiled as his parents faded away. He jumped quickly at the sound of bushes rustling and pulled his wand out. However, he lowered it when he saw the form of Ron come out of them.

"Are you finished?" Ron seemed uneasy.

"Yeah." Harry gave a last glance at his parents' graves.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We'll take care of him." Ron said gently, astonishing Harry at his sentiments. They both turned away without another glance and walked out of the gates, before apparating back to the Burrow.

When they got back to the Burrow, the party was a lot quieter than before Harry's appearance, and for this Harry felt guilty. Ginny was relieved when the two men entered the living room, but she hid it from Harry as she went over and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again." Then she hugged him tightly. Harry turned to the elder Weasleys.

"I'm sorry I crashed your party."

"That's alright." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Our offer still stands." Mr. Weasley reminded him.

"I was thinking about that and I've made a decision." Harry started. "I've decided that I don't want you to adopt me." Harry couldn't help but see the disappointed look that Mrs. Weasley tried to hide. "The reason being, that then I couldn't date Ginny anymore, if I were her brother." This made everyone smile.

"Alright, Harry." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"There is one thing you could do though."

"Oh?"

"You could yell at me like you do your children." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the Weasley children's laughter.

"I think Molly should do the honors." Arthur nodded to his wife.

"Ok. Here goes. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GETTING DRUNK LIKE THAT! THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE WHO WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNG MAN? How am I doing?" Molly smiled.

"Just great, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled.

Once Mrs. Weasley was done yelling at Harry, the party resumed and Ginny made Harry promise to wear a costume next year, to which he reluctantly agreed. Harry couldn't help but become a little bit saddened every Halloween after that; however, he was able to think of all those that were still with him and it prevented him from pulling the same stunt as this Halloween.

The end.


End file.
